The Greatest Treasure
by Banisher
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma get into a big fight, and you see the story in each one's perspective. Formaly called Eternal Love, but that title was irrelevant to the story


Author's note: This story is written in two perspectives, Vegeta's and Bulma's.  
  
  
  
Vegeta's version:  
  
"Four hundred-thousand sixty one!" I slowly counted. I was doing pushups inside the training room Bulma made for me. We had been married for about a month now, and all this time I had been training nonstop. But I could justify: I was a Sayian warrior; it was my destiny. I HAD to surpass Kakarot no matter what. It was the only thing I could think of. Perhaps this desire for strength is what almost cost me my relationship with Bulma many times. Anyway, I got up and began to practice throwing punches in this magnified gravity chamber. The walls were made of strong glass so I could see out and vice versa. I did not like this, of course, because I'd rather train unobserved. But Bulma had insisted, and it was her machine anyway. Another thing I couldn't stand knowing it was in the machine was this intercom device Bulma also installed. It just drove me crazy when she would turn it on in the middle of my training just to ask a silly and utterly pointless question. Now this question must arise in your minds: Do I love Bulma? I will answer it quite plainly: of course I love her. But it is often difficult for me to show it. When I was a child growing up, I was taught to never grow attached to anyone. If I did, it would only hinder me on the path to glory. I had to put aside all petty emotions and sentiment, and only then could the universe be mine. Bulma changed all that. That silly fool of a girl changed me forever. After I married Bulma, all hopes of dominating the world were vanquished. But I didn't mind; I still don't. She is the first person I ever cared about in my life. Yes, I love her. I love Bulma. However, as I said earlier, I often have trouble showing it; Sayian blood runs my veins, within me is a desire to grow stronger, to become more powerful. Within me is an unquenchable thirst for strength. And this very thirst is what started our argument. Bulma walked past me as I continued practicing my punches. She stopped and looked at me through the glass and smiled her silly, girly smile. At any other time, that smile would cause me to melt all over, and I wouldn't be able to help smiling back. But I was training right now, and I hated more than anything to be disturbed while I was training. I glared at her, which meant that she'd better go away. She sighed and walked off, stopping once to look back, and then disappearing into the next room.  
  
It was only a little while after that when that stupid intercom came on and Bulma's voice rang loud and clear. A little too loud. It was a stupid question, all of her questions were. She meant good, but I did not want to be disturbed at the time. "Vegeta," She said, "I've fixed you some dinner! Would you like to come and get it?" I was greatly agitated. I walked out of the room and into the place where she had asked me the question. She smiled when she saw me. "You came! That's great!" she said energetically. "No I didn't!" I yelled " I came here to tell you to stop bothering me with petty and annoying questions. I don't want your stupid dinner!"  
  
Bulma seemed hurt by my words, but at the time I didn't care. She yelled back " Why do you always get so angry!? I just wanted you to come out of there for dinner! What's wrong with that?!"  
  
"I'm training!! That's what's wrong!" I grew madder by the minute. As I stood out there yelling at her, I was wasting time I could've have spent training. She began to get mad. "Look! I've had it with you! All you've done since we've married is train in that stupid room! Now come and eat some dinner!"  
  
"No! I am a Sayian warrior! I don't need such petty distractions!" I told her haughtily. I made me feel superior to think that I didn't need her or anything or anyone else.  
  
"You know what I think? I think that you don't care about me at all! You married me because you knew I could make you a machine like the one I did!"  
  
This new idea intrigued me. I let it linger on my mind a moment, and then decided to play with it some. "I don't know, Bulma, maybe you're right," I said callously, "maybe I don't care about you at all. Maybe I did just marry you for the machine." Then I screamed, "Well, then, if I really DON'T give a darn about you, I won't even think TWICE before doing THIS!!!" I raised my arm and without thinking, I brought it down hard and struck her with the back of my hand. In comparison with, say, Freiza, the blow would have felt like a gnat bite, but on Bulma, the blow sent her sailing three feet, stopping only because she hit the wall. She lay there in a crumpled heap on the floor, crying softly. I looked at her, angry at her for existing as I stormed out the house. I flew off, not knowing where I was going.  
  
It was a cool, clear night, and the moon was shining brightly. Now that I begin reflecting, I think this helped calm my nerves. But for the moment I was still mad. " That Bulma! What a stupid fool. She comes in the middle of my training to ask me if I want dinner! Of course not! I'm training! If I wanted some dinner I'd ask for it! She ought to have a little consideration!" I thought to myself.  
  
" But then," a voice inside me seemed to say," So should you."  
  
"ME have consideration? Ha! I am the Sayian prince! People all over the universe trembled at the sound of my name! No one DARED to defy me!…but this Bulma," I thought, " had the nerve to go against my will…Bulma asked me if I wanted dinner, why? Not to annoy me…but then…?" Then the answer hit me quite simply: She loves you.  
  
"Could it be, that out of love, she risked causing me to lose my temper and asked me if I wanted something to eat? That she only did the things she did because she cared about me?" I thought about these things for a while as I came to rest near a tree, about five yards from a beautiful ocean. As I looked out at the full moons reflection on the calm waves, I unconsciously spoke aloud. "Bulma would love to see this spot."  
  
I suddenly realized what I said, and then looked down. It was then I realized how much I loved her and cared about her. I felt terrible about the way I had treated her in the past month. I began to reflect how I won her heart. I really was the romantic type. I'd had other wives and girlfriends in the past from planets with similar life forms as Earth's, but they meant nothing to me. I would not have hesitated for a second to blow a planet up with my wife or girlfriend on it if it meant more power and glory. But Bulma was different. Something about her was different about her than the trillions of billions of girls in the vast universe. Every other girl would be afraid to speak back to me, or even disturb me. They were quiet and submissive, and did not hesitate for a second to obey me. But Bulma could care less. She not only loved me not because I would kill her if she didn't, but she wasn't about to let me order her around like some slave. But then again, that didn't mean she wouldn't listen to me at all. I looked up again, and made up my mind to go back and apologize.  
  
I flew fast and hurriedly; I was slightly nervous because expected Bulma to be mad at me for coming back. But when I opened the door to the house and Bulma looked up, I saw a look of bewilderment, and to my surprise, her eyes shone with a happiness I'd never seen in her before, but her joy faded instantly to fear, and she began to tremble all over, and tears began to well up in her eyes as I approached her. Finally, she mustered the strength to speak. " What do you want?" She asked, horrified of me. But I didn't blame her. I knelt down on the floor beside her. I examined the spot where I hit her.  
  
" Are you hurt bad?" I asked in a hollowly casual voice.  
  
"Not really," she said, also trying to act casually.  
  
"Bulma," I started, "I-I-I'm so…sorry." I began to cry. As hard as it is to admit it, I started crying. "I've been so terrible. I never spent any time with you since we've married. I know you didn't mean any harm when you asked me if I wanted some dinner; I was acting cruel. And I didn't mean I when I said I don't care about you, Bulma. I love you. You mean everything in the world to me, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You are the first person in the world who has shown me love, and how to love…I'm just so sorry."  
  
" Oh Vegeta," Bulma said. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm just happy to have you back." She said.  
  
We sat there for a few more minutes before I broke the silence in my usual gruff tone. "Well don't just lie there, woman," I demanded, "Warm up whatever it was you made for dinner—I'm starving!"  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma responded, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Even I couldn't help but smile slightly as I continued. "Hurry up already—I haven't had something decent eat in a long time, you know!"  
  
Bulma got up walked toward the kitchen, and as she did, she stopped for a second and looked back at me, her eyes shining like two azure jewels, her long hair slightly swaying due to her looking back. She winked at me, and then disappeared in the kitchen. I puzzled over that look, and to this day I wonder what she was thinking then.  
  
  
  
Bulma's version:  
  
As I folded yet another piece of laundry (I HATE doing laundry!) I looked up out the window and sighed. It was nearly dusk; I could see a flock of birds soaring high into the air. I looked back down at the stack of clothes I'd folded, and, heaving a large sigh, carried them to our room. OUR room. As I walked dreamily toward the bedroom Vegeta and I shared, I was reminded that he had not spent one night there with me. He kept on training. He hadn't even stepped out of there after our wedding. I tried talking to him on the intercom, but he just seemed to get madder and madder. It made me feel neglected and unimportant. I wished he could be as nice and romantic as when we first met. Our first kiss, ohh, it just made me blush all over to think about it. I dropped the load of laundry and put my hands on my cheeks, blushing even harder. Basking in pleasant thoughts, I slowly sank to the floor. I finally got up and thought to myself, "I know, I'll cook him something to eat! He hasn't had much of anything since he walked in the chamber, he should be starving! He won't be able to resist! Yessiry!" I thought to myself, "I'll cook him the finest dinner he's ever had!" I quickly put away the laundry and walked toward the kitchen. On the way there, I stopped and looked through the glass walls of the training room and smiled at him, but he only glared back. Although slightly hurt, I went off toward the kitchen, thinking his mind would change when I gave him some dinner. I sighed and looked back once, but he was still looking at me, so I continued on my way. About half-an-hour later, the food was done. (that may seem short to some of you who don't have a super genius mind and can make ovens and such that can cook in that little time.) I walked over to where the intercom was and spoke into it. "Vegeta!" I called sweetly, "I've fixed you some dinner! Would you like to come get it?"  
  
"I waited for a response, but none came. Dismayed, I began to walk back to the kitchen, but to my delight, Vegeta walked in. I was so happy, but little did I know the happiness was in vain. " Vegeta, you came!" I said energetically "That's great!"  
  
"No I didn't!" He yelled. "I came here to tell you to stop asking me petty and annoying questions. I don't want your stupid dinner!"  
  
I was hurt. I just wanted him to eat some dinner, so I shouted back "I just wanted you to eat some dinner, what's wrong with that?!"  
  
"I'm training, that's what's wrong!" He responded.  
  
I was getting angry. "Look, I've had it with you! All you've done since we married is train in that stupid room! Now come and eat some dinner!  
  
" No!" he shouted. "I am a Sayain warrior. To train is my destiny; I don't need such petty distractions as eating your dinner!"  
  
I was upset. "You know what I think?" I said. " I don't think you care about me at all. The only reason you married me was for that stupid machine!" I shouldn't have said that. It was what I really felt, but all the same, I should have kept that to myself. Vegeta smiled a cold, callous smile. The words he spoke still chill me when I think about them.  
  
"I don't know, Bulma, maybe you're right," He said, cruel as ever. "Maybe I DID only marry you for the machine." Then he started to scream, "Well then if that's true, I won't even think TWICE before doing THIS!!!" He raised his arm and struck me. I'll never forget that blow. It sent me flying backwards where I hit the wall. He stormed out the house, leaving me in a crumpled heap on the floor, softly crying. I couldn't belive it. Surges of mixed emotions welled within me. I was angry, sad, and afraid. What if I never saw him again? If he came back, would he just abuse me and yell some more? I began to reflect on the happy times of our relationship, when we were first dating. He was so romantic, so wonderful. I had always been completely devoted to him, and looking out for his best, but what did I get in return? Neglect and sadness.  
  
"He doesn't even care about me." I thought with bitter sadness. I examined the place where Vegeta struck me. Despite the force of the blow, I only received a few bruises. If I had wanted, I could have gotten up, but I was too hurt on the inside to move. I lay there, crying for hours before I finally stopped.  
  
Then I heard the door creep open. I expected it to be a burglar or something, but to my shock, Vegeta entered the room. I was so happy I could have run up to him and kissed him, but then I remembered how he had previously mistreated me. My joy faded to fear, and I trembled with tears in my eyes as he approached me. He knelt down beside me; I flinched, ready for him to hit me. But instead he looked at my bruises and asked, "Are you hurt bad?"  
  
"Not really I said," trying to act casual as if what happened earlier never happened at all. "I can still stand."  
  
"Vegeta had been keeping it together until right about now; suddenly, the words just spilled out of his mouth.  
  
"Bulma, I-I-I'm so…sorry." He started crying as he continued.  
  
"I've been so terrible. I never spent any time with you since we've married. I know you didn't mean any harm when you asked me if I wanted some dinner; I was acting cruel. And I didn't mean I when I said I don't care about you, Bulma. I love you. You mean everything in the world to me, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You are the first person in the world who has shown me love, and how to love…I'm just so sorry."  
  
Those were the happiest words I'd ever heard. I was so confused. Previously I was so neglected and mad at him, but all of a sudden, I was happier than I'd even been before in my life.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta," I cried. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. I finally let go and a silence filled the air. Finally Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"Well, don't just lie there, woman!" he demanded. "Get up and go warm up whatever it was you made for dinner—I'm starving!"  
  
Most people would think he was being cruel, ordering me around after all that happened, but I understood. It was his way of saying "If you're alright now, Bulma, I'll eat the dinner you made if it will make you happy." Not only so, but I think he also meant he would spend more time with me, I don't know.  
  
I could barely reply. "Vegeta," was all could say. But the way I said it was enough to let him know I forgave him. I got up and walked off toward the kitchen, but I stopped and looked back once. I winked at him as I thought to myself, " That brute! Ordering me around like that after what happened! It's a good thing for him I'm so crazy about him."  
  
I giggled slightly as I walked off. I think my winking at him confused him; I wonder if he knew what I was thinking.  
  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
About two weeks later, Vegeta was informed that Bulma was pregnant. He smiled to himself as he received the news. Vegeta still trained in the special machine, but he no longer minded it if Bulma called him. He spent more time with her and showed her lots of affection.  
  
Vegeta sat outside on the upstairs balcony on a starry night about three days after Vegeta knew of Bulma's pregnancy. "Bulma!" he called to her. "It's beautiful out here! Come and see this!"  
  
"I have to do the dishes!" came the reply  
  
"To heck with the dishes! Come over here!"  
  
Bulma came out onto the balcony, smiling.  
  
"She looks more beautiful than ever," Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
She sat down on a chair beside Vegeta; he put his arm around her and together they looked at the dazzling stars.  
  
"The universe is so big," Bulma observed with awe."  
  
Vegeta nodded in recognition. He began to think of when he was still under Freiza, and the universe was his.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma asked timidly, "You don't, well…you don't regret marrying me, do you?"  
  
"Of course not." Vegeta answered in an assuring voice. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, before you married me, the galaxies were yours to command. All the riches and power was within your grasp. Everything you wanted you could posses, but when you married me, all hopes of galactic domination were shattered, so I wonder, Do you regret marrying me?"  
  
" Nah, that line of work grows tiring too quickly, and beside, I have something sitting right beside me who's worth more than all the power and wealth in the whole universe." 


End file.
